The angsty tale of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy
by AvatarFangirl-13
Summary: Well, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction. It takes place after the fifth book. There isn't really a plot but that doesn't mean it's not good!. The title tells you a bunch. It's very angsy and eventual Harry/Draco... So... Enjoy!


_I am less then pleased to admit that I do not, unfortunately, own Harry Potter or any of the wonderful characters in the books. I am, on the other hand, proud to admit that I own this story. I worked hard on it, and I hope you like it! Here goes my angtsy Harry Potter story. _

"Sirius, Sirius. No, Sirius!" Harry mumbled in his sleep. He had been having those dreams again. It had been a month since returning to number four Pivet Drive and like always, he was having terrible dreams, much like the ones he had about Cedric only ten times worse. He was, of course, much closer to Sirius then Cedric so when he awoke every night from him draining dreams about his godfather.

"I need to get out of this house," Harry sighed to himself, hesitant to go back to sleep. Harry crawled out of bed and got dressed. He knew it was probably a bad idea to leave the house this late at night, but it was obvious that he wasn't capable of falling asleep again.

He walked out of his bedroom to find his cousin Dudley walking up the stairs, giving him a smirk that made his skin crawl. Harry wasn't sure if that was because it reminded him of his school rival, Draco Malfoy, or if it was because the smirk made Dudley's already hideous face even more ugly if that is possible.

Dudley, having not noticed that Harry was in no kind of mood for conflicted said," you know Harry, you have the weirdest dreams," as he walked up the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, trying not to let Dudley see that he has hit a soft spot, for Harry did have weird dreams.

"I think you know," spat Dudley, his smirk growing larger. "I mean, first that Cedric guy, and now someone named Sirius. Who are all these guys you dream about?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Dudley didn't understand and he never would. He lived a perfect life. He wouldn't know what it felt like to lose a loved one. Harry, on the other hand, had lost three. His idiotic cousin would never know that kind of pain. Few people did.

"Leave me alone," Harry muttered, walking past Dudley and down the steps.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dudley called after him, but Harry wasn't going to answer. He took the steps three at a time, ran to the door, and left. The fresh air felt nice, and always cleared his head.

Harry roamed around the neighborhood for an hour, doing nothing but wallowing in self pity. He thought a lot about how much he missed Sirius. His godfather had died trying to save him. No matter how many times Dumbledore tried to assure him differently, Harry knew it was his fault. If he hadn't been so stupid to think that Sirius was in mortal danger then he wouldn't be feeling this kind of immense pain.

Harry also thought a lot about returning to Hogwarts. He missed his school, his friends, and even his teachers. He was so lonely. It was killing him. He understood why Dumbledore made him stay here now, but tomorrow was his 16th birthday and he was still at the Dursley's house. He had thought they would come and rescue him soon.

Harry was miserable her on Pivet Drive. He wanted his friends to come and save him from the hell he was being put through. His Aunt and Uncle were not being mean to him, but they weren't being nice either. They only spoke to him when completely necessary and there was no way they would want to here about Harry's dead godfather. Harry wanted nothing more then to be with people who cared about him, and it was plainly obvious that his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did not care about him at all.

After roaming around the neighborhood for an hour Harry returned home. He looked at the clock. As it happened it was 12:01.

"Happy birthday to me," Harry mumbled walking up the steps. Harry was sure he wouldn't fall asleep, but he thought it would be worth a try. He felt a bit better then he did right after he woke up. Harry lied down in his bed trying not to think of Sirius, though it was fairly hard because it haunted his brain every second of the day.

As Harry lie there, he began to realize just how tiered he really was. He found he could hardly keep his eyes open. He was seeping into the blackness of his imagination soon to be engulfed by the nightmares that haunted him every time he closed his eyes.

Bellatrix was standing there, laughing as she stood over a dead body that lie on the floor. Harry ran towards them but no matter how fast he ran he never got any closer. He could tell that the dead body was Sirius, but he didn't want to believe it. Suddenly, everyone around him was dying. Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley were all falling down, dead. Harry felt as though his insides were going to burst. He felt trapped. There was nothing he could do to save his dying friends. He screamed loudly but it was drowned out by the hysterical laughter of Bellatrix.

"Wake up!" he Aunt Petunia was yelling, banging on his door. "Enough of your reached screaming." Harry sat up, groaning. He was drenched in cold sweat. His nightmares were always like that. Everyone dying around him, that is to say. Though Harry saw the same thing almost every night, it didn't ever get boring. It was always traumatizing and he would never get used to the sight of his friends being murdered by death eaters.

_Okay, I really hope you liked it! I tried my best. You can expect another chapter some time soon. I just had two snow days in a row and finished Order of the Phoenix. So, review and what not. Thanks! Love you lots! _

_~Tracy_


End file.
